Frozen Heart
by Karii Aoi
Summary: mikan is nothing to me,so I accepted the condition that persona told me,now mikan is gone,but my sister and I are togethernatsume said..will mikan ever come back to the academy?what will happen if she came back?
1. the beginning

**hi!!!please leave a review!**

**tell me if it's good or not..**

**enjoy reading!!**

**Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**I**t's almost 6 years when I gave mikan to the academy training school,for exchange to mikoru's life.I love my sister mikoru so I risk mikan's life for her.mikan is not important to me,she is not my girlfriend or something.she is just an annoying girl that annoy's me with her warm smile,her smile that warm's my heart._aargghh what did I just say?_6 years have past and I didn't know where she is,even news,there is no sign of her.

I felt guit in my heart,when I gave her to them.where is she now?is she dead?_ohh no?!_

no!!she is not dead,but how can I make sure of it?I have to see her,I have to search for her.but how?what did I just do to her?I risk her life for just my happiness,I'm so selfish.but I love my sister so much.

_**flashback**_

_Natsume's pov_

_**northern forest..**_

I'm in the northern forest thinking for my sister,she is away from me.i don't know where she is.I want to see her.I don't know if she is still alive,but I wish that she is safe.

I sense that someone is coming,I heard his/her footsteps,getting closer to me.i stood up and saw who's with me,it's persona.

"what do you want now?"I said

"I know where your sister is.."he said

"huh?"I said"he knows where my sister is??great!"I thought

"I said I know where your sister is,do you want to know?"

"go on,I'm listening.."

"all I have to tell you **for now** is,she is safe,wherever she was"

"hn"

"do you want to see her again?my kuro neko?"

"yes"

"I have one condition for that"

"what is it?"

"I want to have.."

"…."

"mikan sakura"

"what?but why?"

"the academy needs her"

"….."

"what now?do you accept?"

"yes,I accept"

"well,good decision,kuro neko"

then persona leaves and I was alone in the dark forest..thinking of what I've done.

is it right to risk her life?well,she is not my girlfriend.she's just an annoying girl.

I decided to go back to my room,when I'm half way to my room,I heard screams,then I turn to see who is it..

I saw mikan with 4 men in black.she is forcing to go with them.she is screaming for help.

I'm just watching them,I have nothing to do,I accepted the condition that persona told me.

she notice me,she is now shouting my name for help.nos she is carried by the man in black.

"natsume!!!!!"she shouted

I just ignore her and turn my back as if I didn't saw her,now she is crying.begging for help.

the man pulled a injection thru his pocket and injected it to mikan.mikan fell to the floor,

she is looking at me,even if I turn my back to her,I saw her,crying.

"nat..su..me.."she said as tears fell from her face,then she was unconscious

the man carried her,and walk to the dark hallway.then,they vanished.

"mikan..I'm sorry.."I wishpered

**the next day..**

as usual I'm in the sakura tree,thinking of what happened.

everyone is asking where mikan is.

no one knows where mikan is,no one knows what happened to her.but I know,I just keep

it silent.

then I decided to go to the classroom,everyone is quite.i proceed to my seat beside ruka.i kept silent.

"do you know where mikan is?natsume?"ruka said

"hn"I didn't reply

then the teacher came,he is in a serious look.everyone is serious

"class,mikan sakura,will not gonna study here in our academy anymore,she left and go to another academy in italy"he said

the class was in shock.they can't belive what narumi said.I kept my self in silence,like I don't care in what is happening.

"now,we will have our new classmate,please come in"

**--end of chapter—**

_**that's for now!!plsease review!!**_

_**sorry if it's too short..**_

_**is it good or not?**_

_**please tell me..**_

_**hahaha**_

_**-Fire Enchantress-**_


	2. The arrival:Mikoru Hyuuga

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone!!**_

_**Sorry for the late update…gomenasai!I almost think about this **_

_**for a week or so,I didn't know how to continue this for the past weeks**_

_**but now,I know!!heehe gomen.**_

_**but here's the next chapter,hope you like it..**_

_**please do not react,the story isn't done yet..**_

**I ****DO NOT OWN**** GAKUEN ALICE**!!hehehe **Only This****Fanfic**:P

**Frozen heart**

**Chapter 2**

_**still,this is a Flashback from natsume**_

The new student came in,she has a raven hair and red orbs like natsume's.she is also good looking like natsume.everyone in the classroom stared at her and they are in complete silence,then narumi-sensei broke the silence.

"ok students this is oue new student,Mikoru Hyuuga,she is the sister of Natsume"(A/N:natsume is one year older than itsumi)narumi said

"what?!?!?!"they all shouted(of course not including natsume and hotaru)

then natsume stood up,all of them looked at natsume.then he spoke

"got problem with that?and what are you staring at?"he said in his usual voice tone

when they all heard that,they all looked looked at natsume,he is shock from what he just heard by now.

"_natsume?i thought that she is nowhere to be found?but now she's here,standing infront of us.what happened?mikan suddenly disappear and now,mikoru appeared .what's happening here?_he thought

"natsume"ruka murmured

they all kept in silence,they all pretend to do there work even if they have none.

"ok class,be nice to her,even if I know you were"narumi said

"hai"they answered back

"Mikoru,you can sit beside your brother"(the sit were mikan supposed to be,if she is still her)

mikoru nodded,then proceed to her seat.she approached natsume

"nii-chan.."she said

"mikoru."

then the bell rang,the class ended

"let's go"natsume said

"wait…"before mikoru can continue her statement or sentence(A/N:is it right??heheh)natsume dragged her outside the room.they all watched Mikoru being dragged by her brother.

"_what's happening here?something is not right here"_ruka thought

"what's wrong?ruka?"koko whispered

"uhm,nothing,koko.just don't read my thoughts again"ruka said

"uh,ok ruka,gomen"koko said

"ok"ruka said then he left the room

**Academy grounds..**

"uh,where's natsume?why'd he just drag Mikoru outside the classroom,what's wrong with him?"ruka said

"you are looking for hyuuga?"said a girl with violet eyes and black hair(A/N:yeah,it's hotaru)

"yeah,but how'd you know?"

"I'm also looking for him"hotaru said with her normal voice tone

"but why?"ruka said"_did she notice that something is not right?"_he thought

"dummy,I know that you know the reason.'cause your reason and mine are the same"

"what do you mean?"he said_"ur so smart hotaru,"what did I just call_ _her??hotaru??what's happening to me?"_

"mikan suddenly disappered and I'm getting worried,and now his sister appeared"

**Natsume and Mikoru..**

"wait!brother,I can walk you know?"Mikoru said

"uh,yeah,sorry"natsume said

"why you drag me?you know,you are strange,what happened?anything wrong?"Mikoru asked

"Hn.."is only his reply_"I can't tell her anything about mikan,about risking her life for Mikoru"_he thought

"brother natsume!!hello?!are you there?are you ok!?Mikoru said waving her hand on natsume's face

"uh,I'm fine,sorry"natsume said_"why am'I feeling like this?mikoru is here,but i feel incomplete and sad…"_natsume thought

"you are not fine brother natsume,I know that"Mikoru said

"Hn."

"don't answer me like that,tell me,what's wrong??"

"nothing's wrong"

"don't lie to me,I know you"

"Hn"natsume said then walk away,he leaveMikoru behind

"what's wrong?natsume?"Mikoru said"is it connected to my freedom?"

_**Flashback From Mikoru…**_

"_hyuuga,you can go now"said a man,he wears black suit_

"_huh?but why?they said that they needed me.but now,I can go?"Mikoru said_

"_yeah,you're right we need you,we've got what we needed,so you can go back to the academy,to your brother"said a man,he wears mask and black clothes,he has many accessories(I think you know him)_

"_but you didn't tell me everything that you needed from me.you just kidnnaped me and hide me in this ware house!what do you need from me?"Mikoru shouted_

"_I told you,we get what we needed from you.so you are useless now"he said_

"_bring her back to the academy"he said_

_the man carried her and went outside the ware house,before she carried outside,she saw girl she is about her age,she is unconscious.she has long brown hair and chocolate eyes_

"_who is that girl?"she thought"who is she?!let her go!!"mikoru shouted_

"_shut up,hyuuga,she's the one we needed"the masked man said_

"_let her go!!what do you need from her??!"Mikoru shouted_

"_I won't,she is the one we needed,she is perfect for our plan"the masked man said_

"_bring hyuuga to the academy"he said_

"_yes persona"the man said_

"_persona!what do you need from her?!"she shouted while she is pulling outside the warehouse_

_**end of flashback..**_

_**normal p.o.v..**_

"that girl,who is she and what did they want to her,persona.."she thought

suddenly ruka came…

"hi,mikoru,how are you?"ruka said

"ohh,hello,ruka"she replied

"where's your brother?"

"I don't know,he just left me here"

"ohh"

"why?"

"uh,I have something to ask him"

"sorry,I don't know where he is"

"it's ok,I'm sure I'll find him later,uh,can you tell us where have you been for this past 5 years?"

"uhm,it's along story.but do you want to know?"

"uh,yah,if you don't mind telling me"

"alright,let's go to my room"

"ok"

suddenly hotaru came….

"imai,wanna come?"ruka asked hotaru

"ok,I wanna know why you disappear"hotaru said

"ok,lets go,but please don't tell this to everyone?Mikoru said

hotaru and ruka nodded in agreement,then they proceed to Mikorui's room

"here we are"Mikoru said

they all entered the room,they sat on the chair near the window

"so,what happened?"hotaru asked

"I'm in our house,I'm preparing something and suddenly my sight gets blur and before I fell unconscious I saw a man with mask he wears a black clothes…"

"then?"asked hotaru

"then when I woke up,I'm in a warehouse.it's dark on that warehouse,there are many man in black,then the masked man came,he said that they need me on their plan…"

"plan??"ruka and hotaru said in unison

"yes,a plan"

"but,what is it?"ruka asked

"I don't know,I tried to ask him but,he didn't say anything"

"who is the man?"hotaru asked

"the man,his name is persona"

"persona?!?!"ruka shouted

"shut up,guinea pig,you're too noisy"hotaru said

"I'm not a guinea pig!!!"ruka shouted"what's up with persona?he is the one who kidnaped you?!!"ruka said

"yeah"Mikoru said

"but why?!"ruka said

"dummy,he said that he wants something to itsumi,right?for the plan"hotaru said

"yeah,hotaru,you are right?Mikoru said

"but what is all about his plan?and why do he wants something from you?"ruka asked

"I don't know"Mikoru said

"that's a good question,guinea pig,and that question need an answer"hotaru said

"I said I'm not a guinea pig!!!"ruka shouted

"yeah,we need to know"Mikoru said suddenly she remembered a girl at her age that persona told her.the one he needed for his plan.

"ahhh!!Mikoru shouted

"what is it?anything wrong?"ruka asked her

"I know!he said that he got what he needs from me!so he let me come back here!"

"what is it?"

"it's not a 'what is it' it's a 'who is it'!"

"huh??the one he needs is a 'who'??"

"yah,and it's a girl"

"a girl?!"ruka shouted

"dummy,you heard her"hotaru said_"wait,a girl?it can't be,but what do he need from her?but I have to make sure that she is the girl that Mikoru said"_she thought

"who is that girl?"hotaru asked

"I don't know her,even her name,I just saw her face"

"_great,I have a picture of mikan here,I have to find this out"_she thought

"I have a picture here,tell me if the girl in this picture and the girl you saw is the same?"she said she pull her bag and bring out a picture of mikan

"here,is she that girl?"

"yes!!she is that girl!but how'd you know her?"

"_this is impossible?mikan,why is it her?what did they want from you?"_she thought"she's study here,and she is my bestfriend"hotaru said

"and she is at the same class of your brother natsume,hotaru and I,but what did they want from her?is she safe?is she doing well?is she eating well?"ruka said,he is already running all around the room

(A/N:he is asking the same question,he san say"is she ok?")

the two girls sweatdropped

"oi,dummy.just seat down,or I'll shoot you"hotaru said,she is pointing her upgraded baka gun.

"I can't mikan is in danger!!mikan is in dange…"but before he could continue,he is already on the florr,lying(A/N:hotaru shoot him already:P)

"ohh,is he ok?"Mikoru asked,while looking at unconciuos ruka lying on the floor(poor ruka)

"yah,the guinea pig is ok"hotaru said sipping her tea

"uh,I guess so..mikoru said

"_what happened to mikan?I hope she is fine.how can we save her?and who is the head of this?and the plan,why is it mikan,they needed mikan,but for what?_"hotaru thought 

_**ok that's it for now**_

_**Go to chapter 3!!**_

_**please review!!I appreciate all of it!!**_

_**tell me if it's good..**_

_**-FiRe EncHantReSs-**_


	3. the Secret:Revealed

**hi!it's me again!!hehe**

**sorry for the errors,hehehe.****I change the name of itsumi to mikoru..hehe **

**school works are here!!(sigh)hehehe,I think I can't update soon.i can't use my computer ..huhuhu..i can use it for only 1 day or so..(sigh)cause I have to study…heheh but I will update as soon as I finish my works.**

**thanks for the reviews minna san!!**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Frozen heart**

**Chapter 3**

-fiRe EncHaNtrEss-

**Still a flash back from natsume….**

natsume is walking on a dark corridor,he is thinking for a certain brunette.

"_where is mikan now?i feel so empty without her.."_natsume thought_"what am I thinking?!,I hate her,right?she is just a..a..a special girl…wait!did I say…special?!_

_ohh damn you natsume!!she means nothing to you"_he thought

he didn't notice that someone is walking behind him or maybe following him.but being a natsume,of course he notice it..

"hey,can you stop following"he said coldly

"uh..sorry..brother..i didn't mean it"the girl said

"ohh,mikoru,why are you still awake?"he asked her sister

"uh,brother,I can't sleep..that's the reason"

"oh…"

"brother,are you ok?"

"yeah,I'm ok,why'd you ask?"

"I guess you're thinking too much.."

"no,I guess not.."he said_"I can't tell her.."_he thought

"important that much,you can't tell me..(sigh)"she said

"Hn.."

"_brother is hiding something….i have to know what is it.._"she thought"tell me brother,you are hiding something"she said

"Hn…I have nothing to hide from you,mikoru"he said"_how could she knew?am I too obvious?(sigh)mikan…is she alright?if something had happen to her,I will not forgive my self.but I know she is safe..somewhere,cause persona give her to the academy.i know that persona can take care of her.."_he thought(A/N:damn this natsume,he didn't think that persona didn't know how to take care of a person?instead what could he possibly do to her?worst..)

he didn't notice that mikoru is looking at him curiously."what did brother thinking?i am sure now that he's hiding something.."she thought

"hey!brother!what are you thinking!?i'm right,your hiding something!!why??tell me!!"she shouted and cry

natsume didn't speak something,he is just standing there,no reaction,he just stared at the floor and he felt guilty..

"answer me!please..we promised that we never hide any secrets.."she said

"….."

"answer me!!"she said crying

"I can't tell you…"he answered

"why?"

"cause,it's my business"he said then he left"sorry"he murmured

"why?why are you hiding something from me?is it related to me?"she ask but her brother is far away to here what she said

**With Natsume…**

"_damn!i can't tell her!"_he thought as he reached a sakura tree.a very special tree..for them both..

"thinking of something?my kuro neko?"said a person with black clothes

"none of your business,persona"he said coldly

"you are busy..of thinking about her,are you?"

"shut your stupid mouth persona"

"I'm right,you are thinking of her,don't worry,she'll be safe,where ever she was now..she is having fun..yes..**she is having fun**.."he said emphasizing the word **she is having** **fun.**with a evil smile on his face(A/N:of course she's not having fun!!duh?haha)

"tch..as if I care"he said

"don't say that kuro neko,I knoe that you care for her..but,instead of protecting her,you gave her away.did you know that her life could be in danger,or she is having fun.."he said

"shut up!!"he shouted_"mikan?in danger?no!no!"_he thought

"you're thinking too much,mind answerig your sister's question?"

"shut the hell up persona"

"well,I don't think that you're going to tell your sister about her…"

"tch,what do you mean by her?"

"about mikan,you still hide it,but how long?hahaha.i know that she wouldn't stop from asking you the **truth.**the truth about risking somebody's life for your sister.hahaha,I know that if she find it out,she's going to hate you,you gave mikan for exchange to mikoru's freedom..i know she'll **hate you**."he said glaring at a certain tree

"shut up"natsume said

"how long can you hide it?hahaha.but about mikan,she's having **fun,**don't worry,I'll take care of her"persona said then he left

he(natsume)didn't know that someone is listening to them,she heard it.she heard the truth,she was shocked of what she had heard.she is about to cry,but she can't,if she did natsume will find out that she is there.listening,she can't believe that his brother can do that thing..

"brother,why?why?..."she murmured and started to run towards her room

**mikoru's room..**

"he lied to me!!he risk mikan's life for me!how could he do that!why brother?why?"she said

"mikan..wait I know her,she is that girl..that girl that hotaru-chan's best friend,and the girl that persona needed for his plan,brother,how can you do this to her?"she said

"_you did this because of me?!now,I don't know what to do?will I tell this to hotaru-chan?or I'll keep this…..no!!!i can't keep this!mikan's life could be in danger,but_

_my brother…(sigh) I guess I have to keep this for him…but soon I'll tell them_"mikoru thought

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Ok that's it for now!!**** please review!**

**tell me if it's good or bad.**

**Sorry for the shortness!uhm,I made this chapter a little rush,'cause**

**as I have said I can't use my computer.huhuhuh**

**and for the next chapter,I will try my best to make it longer**

**I'll think about of what will gonna happen on the next chappie,cause I'm a bit confused on what will be mikan look like and her attitude.(when she came back,she changed,yes!super change!especially to her attitude)**

**I'll be posting/updating next week or so.but I'll try my best to update soon.**

**thanks!!**

**For the next chapter or so,**

**will everyone knew what happened to mikan?when will she come back?will she ever talk to natsume and the others?what happend to her?lots of questions and answers… **

**lovelotz,**

**-FiRe EncHantrEss-**


	4. A Heart's realization

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 4**

**A Heart's Realization **

**Present****and Normal p.o.v**

**I**t was a fine day to all the students in the academy,all of them are happy and living fine except to a one boy,yes he is natsume.Every night he can't sleep,his mind is not clear and he's always staring blankly at the sky. Everyday,he is always like that,always not in his mind not in his self.

Natsume is walking thru the hallway,he is not aware of his surroundings,he is just walking blankly,every student he passes by is staring at him with so much heart on their eyes.nothing has change,still the same,all the girls are inlove with him.but,he just ignore them.

(back to natsume)

he is on his way to their classroom.When he reached the classroom door,he opened it,and he sat on his seat.he doesn't mind all his classmates there.he just sat down and stare at the sky…blankly.

_-Flashback on natsume's mind-_

one night..

natsume is alone sitting under the sakura tree.he is staring at the stars that shines like a diamond(hehe)

"mikan,where are you now?"he thought

then someone came..it is a boy and a girl.they are just staring at natsume

"what do you want?"he asked them

"we want mikan back"the girl said with emotionless voice(it's hotaru)

"what are you talking about?imai"

"we know what you've done…"the boy with blond hair said(it's ruka)

"huh?"natsume said

"we know the truth"hotaru said

"Hn"

"stop the 'Hn' thing natsume!we know what you've done to her!we know the truth!"

"………"

"if something happen to her,I Promise,you'll never see the daylight again,I will kill you,for sure."hotaru said.now,without her emotionless tone.her voice is now full of anger

"you'll regret it,natsume"

with that they left,they left a guilty natsume on the spot..his eyes is just staring at the ground and never say a thing since hotaru and ruka left hime there.

_-End of flashback-_

**normal p.o.v**

hotaru and ruka came thery glare at natsume(if only glare can kill someone)they went to their seat.

then anna and nonoko came,they are talking about a movie that they watched last night.(Buwahahahaha!!read!!D)

"how SELFISH the boy was!!!i promise I will kill him!!grrrrrr!!"anna shouted

"yeah you are right,he is sooooooo SELFISH,he gave the girl away!the girl that loves him soooo much!he didn't know how the girl loves him!but in exchange of that,he gave her away and everyone doesn't know if she will come back again!!I hate him!!"nonoko shouted

natsume on the other hand was clenching his fist.he can't hold it(I don't know what is it)

he's ready to walkout the room when hotaru and ruka spoke.

"I hate selfish"hotaru said

"me too,if I met a selfish person like that,something worst will happen to him"

"yeah,yeah!i will do the same thing"anna and nonoko said

Natsume did not want to hear them,cause his heart is aching in pain.because of them,because of the words that hurt him.

natsume walkout the room and went to the sakura tree he sat quietly.his mind is not peacefull because of some things in his mind

"mikan,mikan,mikan,mikan,mikan,mikan"he thought

"why do I always….always…think of you"

then a girl came,she reached the sakura tree.then…

"it's because,you love her brother"the girl said

"mikoru…you now it?"

"yeah,and I can't take it,when you are hurt…because..of…me"mikoru said

"no..it's my decision,it's not your fault,don't blame your self"

"but,brother…"

"don't"

"and brother,I know you love her,don't regret it,you can tell me"

"…………"

"tell me the truth brother"

"…….."

"I know when she is around,you just find her annoying and not interesting,but soon you'll know how important she was in your life"

"……………."

"please admit it,it's not late to say the truth"mikoru said then left natsume alone

Natsume is all alone in the dark….his mind is full of thoughts about her…about mikan…

"I think….she's right…….i think….i love…her..i love m..mikan"

then a flashback came to his mind,a flashback that make his eyes widen and tears are ready to fall…

the voice of mikan from his mind..

'_Natsume!!help!help!!natsume!!'_

"I just watched her,I just watch her cry!"natsume said

"no!!no!!why!?no!!it's my fault!!she's in danger!stupid me!but I did it all for mikoru,and now,she's here..safe.but someone's life is in danger and that someone is mikan.."natsume said

"it's never..too late for you"said a boy with blonde hair(yes it's ruka)

"ruka…"natsume wishpered

"there is only one thing we can do right now,natsume.we can't change the past..we can wait for her.that's the only thing we can do.."

natsume remained silent

"then,when she came back here..you can apologize to her,only if she accept..gotta go natsume.."ruka said and waved goodbye

"maybe…maybe he's right..i think it's not too late for me"

"maybe it's too late black cat"said a man in black dress(yes,it's persona)

"no!what did you do to her!"natsume shouted

"too late for the both of you,hahahahaha"he said then left

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**ok that's all for this chapter!!hope you like it!i'm very sorry for the super late update..please forgive me people!!TT**_

_**it's hard for me to think for another chapter while I have a lot of works to do..hehe**_

_**sorry minna-san!**_

_**till next time!!**_

_**love,**_

_**+Yuki+**_


	5. The beginning of a Frozen heart

thanks for the reviews!!sorry for the wrong grammars..

I'm still working on it!!sorry for the late update,I'm really really sorry..TT

I'm hoping that this chapter is much better than the other.heheh

-karii aoi-

* * *

**Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 5**

**-The Beginning:Frozen heart-**

**I**t was a quite day for all of them..

they're all talking to each other,everyone is happy..

some are worried..

some are not in their own self..

natsume is seating on top of a sakura tree..his mind is full of thoughts,his eyes is on the peaceful sky,watching the birds fly.

suddenly he heard someone shout:

"everybody!!**sakura-sama is back**!!"the boy shouted

natsume's eye widened.his heart starts beating so fast.

"mikan…mikan..she's back.."he thought"I want to see her,I will apologize to her,I will tell her how I feel for her,I will tell her how much **I….Love her**"natsume thought

suddenly persona appeared out of nowhere..

"feeling sorry?my kuro neko?"persona said with a terrible grin on his face

"say whatever you like..I don't care"natsume said,and run away

"it's **too late** for you….she's in the **darkness** now,like you.."he said then vanished in the mid air

"no…no…"he said then run towards the academy gate.he saw a black car that surrounded of many men in black.

then the door opened,a girl stepped out of the black car.she wears a black tube like dress that reaches down to her knees.She wears a black boots.her hair reaches to her waist,her face is blank,emotionless..and **her eyes were..empty**..

natsume's eye widened in shock..he didn't know how mikan turned into an emotionless girl.

"sakura-sama,this way please.."one of the man said

mikan didn't reply,she followed the man that leads their way,thru the principal's office.

natsume heard someone that is gossiping near him..

"is that sakura-sama?she's soooooo very very different!what happened to her?"

"yeah!what happened to her?"

"but,even though she's different now,she's sooooo beautiful!"

"but she's kinda scary,because of her eyes"

"yeah,it's so scary"

"and she wears black dress,she's so very different from the sakura-sama that I know!"

natsume walked away..he's not on his self,he felt guilt/sadness.after he saw mikan..a very different mikan.

"what did I do?!"he thought,he went inside their classroom and seat recklessly

"what's wrong?"ruka asked him

"mikan…"is all his relpy

"he saw her..natsume saw mikan..now"ruka thought

suddenly the door opened

"seat down students,we have a new classmate,well,she's not new..Mikan sakura is back"narumi said seriously

"woahhhhhhh"the students shouted

"please come in,sakura-sama"narumi said

mikan entered the classroom,with her cold,emotionless face..cold as ice..or more colder than ice..

she wears her school uniform,the highschool one.

hotaru looked at her cold cold face"mikan..what happened to you?"she thought

"please be nice to her"

"we will"

"ok,bye!!"narumi said and vanished only dust had left after him

mikan walkd to her seat,she didn't care of anything,all of her classmates are staring at her as she walks..

anna came and approach her.

"mikan-chan,what happened to you?are you alright?where have you been for the past years?"she asked mikan

but mikan doesn't care,even a single glimpse to anna,she didn't.she stare blankly in front(maybe on her table)

"mikan?"anna said and her hand is almost near mikan's shoulder,but suddenly,mikan slapped her hand away

"don't touch me.."mikan murmured

"uhh,I'm sorry,I'm sorry"anna said and walk away,she's crying

"mikan,what's wrong with you?"said hotaru,who was watching the whole scene

mikan didn't answer,instead she stood up from her seat,and walk to the door,when she was infront of the door

she said:

"no one can touch me.don't dare touch me"mikan said coldly and walk away

all of them was in the state of shock,especially hotaru,ruka and natsume

"what happened??"is all their questions

ruka approached hotaru,he is patting his pet rabbit usagi."hotaru.."ruka said

"I know,ruka..she's different.and that's what we have to know"hotaru said

* * *

**With Mikan..**

mikan is walking emotionlessly,until she saw a shadow that leaning on the wall.she walked towards the shadow.

"nice.."the boy said

"………"mikan remained silent

"they are acting as if they care for you,my precious black rose"

"how long can you stay like that?"the boy murmured

"as long as I want"is mikan's reply,and walked away

"are you forgetting something?"the boy said

mikan turned her head to the boy,who is facing her back

"your life,is in my hands"the boy lended his hands to mikan

mikan said"Asao.."and walked away

"you are mine..mikan"Asao said

* * *

**With natsume and ruka..**

"uhh,natsume,I'm confused,what happened to mikan?she's very different..she's not the mikan that I know..she's not nice anymore"ruka said and frowned

"……….."natsume stayed silent,he clenched his fist"mikan.."

"huh,natsume,what?"ruka asked

"nothing"he said

then mikoru came,she rushed to natsume"brother,we have to talk now"she whispered

"fine"and walked away

"uhh,ruka-kun,we're going now,bye"mikoru said then left

**

* * *

**

**With natsume and mikoru**..

"brother..mikan,she changed"mikoru said

"…….."natsume stayed silent"it's all my fault.."

"yes it is..."a girl suddenly appeared

* * *

that's it for now,I hope u enjoyed it,please continue supporting my story,

I need more reviews..

thanks a lot!!


End file.
